


The Big Three Cats

by Mashrose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Big Three - Freeform, Cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashrose/pseuds/Mashrose
Summary: Hera, Amphitrite and Persephone think their husbands need to learn a lesson and not just speak to their children when they are needed. So to teach them they turn them into cats to stay with their kids for three weeks. One week of school. One week of normal demigod time at camp/home (Thalia will have quite the hunters to be with Percy and Nico). One week on a quest for the reversal potion even if they don't know it yet. I'm sorry to say Annabeth will not be in this story. She will be in California. I want to focus this on The Big Three and their children. (No Romans)





	1. My Wife Had Gone Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Plan and A Transformation.

**I do not own any characters in this fan fiction. All rights go to Rick Riordan. This is my first one so I hope you guys like it.**

 

**Originally Posted May 8, 2015. Edited Since Then.**

 

Third POV.

 

*Olympus*

 

The wives of the big three were having a secret meeting to discuss their husbands behavior towards their children lately. Sure none of them liked their husbands mortal offspring. You wouldn't either if it was a constant reminder of how unfaithful your husband was even after millennia of faith towards them.

 

Still they were just kids and it wasn't their fault they were born. They didn't ask for this. So no matter how annoying they are the goddesses decided to help the gods understand what they put their children through.

 

"So it's decided then." The Queen of Olympus looked at her sister in-laws

"We will meet here tomorrow at noon."

They both nodded and said their goodbyes thinking of how to get their husbands to the Olympus throne room tomorrow.

 

The Next Day

 

*Atlantis*

 

The god of the seas was playing one of his favorite games in his newly remodeled game room when suddenly he heard a noise in the hallway.

 

"Funny." Poseidon thought. "I figured everyone was busy."

 

So he went to check it out. As soon as he peered out of the door something shot into his neck.

 

"What the...?"

Was all he had time to say before he blacked out. When he fell Amphitrite came around the corner holding a tranquilizer gun.

 

"Good." She said as she made sure he was knocked out.

 

"Delphin!" The queen of Atlantis yelled as the god of dolphins came around the corner. "Tell everyone that Lord Poseidon is taking a fifteen day vacation and I will be filling in for him until he returns." She ordered.

 

"Of course Lady Amphitrite." Delphin responded as he sped away to deliver the news.

 

"11:57, we should get going." The new head of Atlantis said as she flashed herself and her husband to Olympus.

 

*Olympus*

 

"We thought you had forgotten." The queen of the dead said as her sister in-law flashed in one minute before the deadline.

 

"Sorry, I couldn't find him anywhere." The queen of the seas replied annoyed. "He was hiding in his game room".

 

"Oh well, you're both here now.” The queen of Olympus said getting impatient. “Let's begin. Here." She gave each queen a vial filled with a murky, gray liquid.

 

"This should be enough for each of them. Pour it in their mouths and step back."

 

They each did as they were told and watched as a bright flash of light engulfed their lovers and left behind a beautiful cat.

 

"They should be waking up soon." Hera informed the other viewers.

 

As soon as she said this, the gods began to stir. The sea god was the first to wake.

 

 _"I feel awful."_ He stated as he opened his eyes. _"When did you get so tall?"_

 

The goddesses just looked on amused, as they waited for the others to get up to explain, not understanding a word, or meow, their husband/brother just spoke.

 

 _"What happened?"_ Asked the lord of the dead as he stirred.

 

 _"Ahhh, who are you!?"_ Poseidon screamed as he looked at the black, talking cat next to him.

 

 _"What are you screaming about!? I'm your brother, yo-"_ Hades suddenly stopped as he opened his eyes looking at his younger brother.

 

 _"What happened to you?"_ He asked.

 

 _"What do you mean?"_ Inquired Poseidon.

 

_"You're a cat."_

 

_"No, you're a cat."_

 

_"What?"_

 

 _"Ahhhhhh!"_ They both screamed as they looked down.

 

 _"Ow. What's with all the yelling?"_ The youngest son of Kronos asked as woke up to his annoying older brothers yelling in his ear. _"What's going on? Where are we? Who dares take the king of the gods!?"_

 

"Good you're all awake." Persephone said drawing attention their back to the three wives. "Now we can get started."

 

 _"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"_ Zeus yelled at his wife/sister.

 

"Sorry, I don't speak animal." Was Hera's response. Earning an annoyed glare from her brothers.

 

"So," Started Amphitrite. "We believe you have been carelessly abusing your power, being lazy, and taking advantage of your annoying little spawns."

 

"In order to stop this," continued Persephone. "We thought it best you see what they go through, and how they feel, during the three main aspects of their lives."

 

"For the next fifteen days you will be with your half-blood spawns, who are quite inseparable, to understand how they feel and learnt to get along." Finished Hera.

 

Immediately there were meows of protest.

 

"No! This is happening, and I have the antidote, which you won't get until you learn. You can't change back until I give it to you in the third trimester. So get used to it, you're stuck!"

 

They all screamed.

 

 _"I think our wives have gone mad."_ Poseidon told his brothers who nodded in agreement.

 

"Well then, off we go."

  
And with that they all disappeared to their respective locations.


	2. Day #1 Part 1: My Child Becomes My Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting The Cats.

**I own nothing all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Originally Posted May 8, 2015. Edited Since Then.**

 

Third POV.

*New York Alley*

Nico di Angelo had just shadow traveled back to New York, after _another_ accidental trip to the Great Wall of China, and was making his way to his cousin's apartment when one of his least favorite goddesses appeared in front of him.

"Lady Persephone." He said with annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"You will watch this cat for the next fifteen days I am very busy and your father is . . . preoccupied at the moment." She spoke as she handed him a pet carrier. The cat hissed.

"But animals hate me." Nico said taking the sound the wrong way making his dad feel bad.

"His name is Hades.” She continued as if she hadn't heard him. “I will come for him up when your time is up. He will never stray more than 20ft away from you so you can't lose him, and he shall remain unseen by mortals. Do not fail your father with this, as you have so many other times."

Nico sighed this was not what he needed right now. He just wanted to relax at Percy's! Not take care of some stupid cat!

"Well I guess we're both going to Percy's. Let's go."

* * *

 

*Central Park*

Thalia sighed as she sat down. She had just ‘quit’ the hunters (Technically it was a mutual disband as they both had the same thought.) to spend more time with her cousins who were both living with Percy's mom. How would she explain this? You can't just walk in saying "Hey I'm living here to now. Where's dinner?" No. How to phrase it that was the tricky part.

While Thalia was busy thinking she didn't notice her royal pain in the a** until she was right in front of her. When she finally noticed her she glared. The had a _glare off_ for at least two minutes before her ADHD kicked in and she saw Hera was holding a pet carrier.

"What's with the cat?" Thalia said rudely.

"Here you will be watching him for fifteen days. He will never go too far away and will be hidden from mortals by the mist." The queen of Olympus said as she gave Thalia the pet carrier.

"His name is Zeus. Good luck." With that she flashed out not giving the daughter of Zeus enough time to react.

"What the Hades!"

 _"Exactly my thoughts."_ Zeus meowed.

Thalia sighed for about the millionth time that day.

"Well now is as good a time as ever." She mumbled as she set off for Percy's.

* * *

 

*Percy's Apartment*

It was the weekend. Percy just wanted to sleep in. So when his least favorite goddess flashed in telling him what to do he wasn't very happy. Who wakes up at 1p.m. on a Saturday anyway? So this is how it went.

Percy was lying on his bed sleeping in his t-shirt and sweatpants when a bright flash filled the room. Out of that flash, unfortunately, came Amphitrite, queen of Atlantis.

"WAKE UP!!!" She yelled.

"5 more minutes."

"Get up right now!"

"Who is it?"

"Queen of the ocean now get up!"

"Leave a message and come back later."

The queen of Atlantis silently fumed, and she could have sworn her husband was laughing at her from his place in the pet carrier. She splashed Percy with ice cold sea water. He opened one eye and stared at her completely dry.

"What exactly was that supposed to accomplish."

Now she was sure her husband was laughing at her.

"Just get up. I need to talk to you."

"Noooo! It's Saturday. Who gets up before 1 on a Saturday anyway?"

" _EVERYONE_ now get UP!!!!"

She smirked satisfied as the son of Poseidon fell out of bed.

"Fine. I'm up. What can I do for you oh mighty queen of the ocean? " Percy asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch this cat for me for fifteen days. He can't stray more than 20ft away, his name is Poseidon, and mortals can't see him. Have fun." She said, and flashed out.

Percy looked at the cat. That carrier did not look comfortable. He voiced his thoughts and unlocked the door of the cage. The cat jumped on his shoulders just as the doorbell rang.

Percy got up and opened the door to reveal his two favorite, and least favorite, cousins each with a cat of their own. Coming to stay with him for the next fifteen days.  _This will be an interesting few weeks._


	3. Day #1 Part 2: I Learn a New Way To Eat Pasta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and a Movie.

**Rick Riordan owns everything I own nothing.**

**Originally Posted May 8, 2015. Edited Since Then.**

 

Percy POV.

*Percy's Apartment*

As I invited my cousins in they each told me their stories of how they got their cats and I told them mine.

"Really Kelp Head? You were  _ still _ sleeping?" Thalia asked

"Hey, it's Saturday! I shouldn't have had to get up in the first place." I whined.

"Whatever."

Anyway so we set up our sleeping arrangements. After a lot of arguing we decided Thalia would be in the guest bedroom, Nico could sleep in my room and I would sleep on the couch. After we were done Nico went to take a nap still being tired from shadow traveling.

"How come he gets to sleep? That's completely unfair." I whined. I seem to be doing this a lot lately.

"That's different Kelp Head. Nico is physically drained. You're just being lazy." Thalia reprimanded.

Before I could ask what the difference was my mom and Paul walked in. We said hello and explained the situation. They both said that was fine. Then mom went off to make dinner. We were having pasta. Thalia and I watched TV while we waited for dinner. Nico woke up right as mom said she was done.

"Of course the Zombie awakes just in time for food." Thalia teased

"Yeah brains and severed limbs yum." I continued. 

Nico looked at us like we were both crazy. Which we probably were, but he didn't need to show us. That we already knew. Apparently Thalia had the same thought.

"What's wrong with your face?" She asked

"Nothing what's wrong with your. . .Wait, that's just you.” Nico smirked. Thalia growled. She flicked a piece of pasta at his face.

"There much better." She said with a satisfied smirk.

"Wow, thanks, you really helped. Here let me return the favor." He said as he threw his food at her, but she ducked so it hit me. NOT COOL. Next thing we knew mom came in and scolded us making us clean up after our full out pasta war. I may have been crazy, but I could've sworn our cats were laughing at us. I'm not exactly sure what happened, but pasta was everywhere. I didn't know mom even made that much.

After we were done we decided to watch a movie and stay up late since it's the last weekend before summer break. We decided to watch x-men because their life is almost as messed up as ours. I sat in the middle with Thalia on my right and Nico on my left. About halfway through the movie I realized they were both asleep. So I waited until the movie was over to see if they would wake up again and when they didn't I carry them to the rooms. Thalia is heavier than she looks but it was mostly muscle. I tucked her into the guest bed and kissed her on the forehead (Her cat didn't seem very happy about that) and left them to sleep. Next I carried Nico to my room. He the opposite of Thalia was much lighter than he looked. I wonder why. Anyway I did the same thing that I did for Thalia. Then went to go sleep on the couch.

Third POV.

When everyone was sleeping the big three cats met in the hallway to talk via mind link.

_ "Well that was an interesting day."  _ Poseidon thought.

_ "That's the nice way of putting it."  _ Hades grumbled.

_ "They're a lot closer than I thought they were."  _ Zeus stated.

_ "Well I for one think this is a great opportunity to get to know our children better. The fact that you didn't know they were that close proves we need to they're practically inseparable."  _ Poseidon said.

_ "We'll see."  _ Hades said before Zeus could start arguing.  _ "Goodnight brothers." _

_ "Goodnight." _

And they each went to their respective child and went to sleep.


	4. Day #2 Part 1: Nico Gets Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and Pancakes.

**I own nothing all rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Originally Posted May 8, 2015. Edited Since Then.**

 

Third POV.

*Percy's Apartment*

In a small blue room at the end of the hall a faint whimpering sound could be heard as a small black haired boy was having a nightmare.

In all his thrashing around the son of Hades knocked the sleeping black cat off the bed.

_ “What the-”  _ Hades started before he noticed his sweating son thrashing on the bed. He tried to go back to sleep but every time he did he would just get knocked off again, but every time he tried to wake him up all that came out was a small meow.

Little did they know their commotion was starting to wake up other black haired people down the hall.

Percy sat bolt upright. Awoken by the constant feeling of his uncle falling off his bed.

"What?" He looked around sleepily until he pinpointed the sound to his room. He got up and walked down the hall is dad following.

"Nico? Are you ok?"

_ “It's about time someone else woke up! He won't let me sleep!”  _ The onyx eyed cat screeched.

_ “Hades! Can't you tell your son is having a nightmare! Don't you care! No wonder we were sent here.”  _ Poseidon reprimanded.  _ “You care more about your sleep than your son's' fears.”  _

Hades looked at his son. _ “Oh.” _

His brother rolled his eyes.

Percy walked over and gently shook his little cousin.

"Nico! Wake up!" He whispered.

"Don't leave!" The boy whimpered.

"Nico, it's just a dream. Wake up!"

"Come back!"

"Nico!" Percy started shaking him.

"Wa- gah! Percy!" Nico cried as he bear hugged his cousin gently being into a shoulder.

"Hey it's okay. Want to talk about it?" Nico just shook his head not letting go.

"Hey what's with all the noi- What happened?" Thalia asked if she came in the room and sat on the other side of Nico. A tired and grumpy Zeus trailing behind her.

_ “What's so important I had to be woken up?”  _ He grumbled.

_ “Hades couldn't tell his son was having a nightmare.”  _ The middle brother answered.

_ “What!? Hades and his spawn that's not nearly important enough!”  _ The youngest replied.

_ “Your daughter seems to think it's pretty important.”  _ The eldest brother smirked. Or whatever a cat does when it's cocky.

"Are you ok, Nico?" Thalia asked.

_ Nightmare.  _ Percy mouthed, and she nodded.

"What did you see Nico?" They asked once he calmed down enough.

"E-Everyone was l-leaving. D-Dying. I-I was so s-scared and l-lonley." He sniffled.

"Hey, it's ok. We would never leave." Percy assured him.

"Yeah, and if anyone tried to leave you they would have to answer to me." Thalia added.

"Yea, Thalia and her sparky powers will protect us." Percy said sarcastically.

"Hey! I never said I would protect you. Now if you think you don't need my  _ sparky  _ powers then I think it's just me and Nico. Huh?" Thalia asked as she elbowed Nico.

"Whatever." Percy replied. They both looked at Nico.

"Thanks guys." He smiled.

"That's what family's for." They smiled back.

"We have a really messed up family."

"Yeah, technically Athena is your cousin and my sister. Meaning Kelp Head over here is dating his great niece or something."

"Ew. Don't think about it like that! And wouldn't that make her my second or something?"

"Whatever. Since when have you known stuff?"

"Guess Annabeth's rubbing off on him."

Nico and Thalia laughed at the pout on Percy's face.

"Whatever. I'll get you back later I'm too tired right now."

"Sure that's why." Thalia remarked sarcastically making her and Nico laugh harder.

"Come on. Bedtime. We have to get you guy's school supplies tomorrow." Percy said trying to get them to stop laughing.

"Awwwwww." It worked.

"Come on Thalia."

"Okay."

"Wait! Uh- will you guys stay here please?" Nico asked quietly looking down.

"Of course." They said as they each go on one side of Nico.

"Thank you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

_ “Well that was interesting.”  _ Zeus stated.

_ “Yeah. They're supposed to be natural enemies how are they so close?”  _ Hades asked.

_ “I don't think they care. I mean our kids aren't exactly known for following the rules, but I don't think that was what Nico meant when he said 'We have a really messed up family'.”  _ Poseidon said.

_ “What do you mean?”  _ Hades asked again thinking about his son.

_ “I don't know I just feel he meant something different. Something deeper. Thalia and Percy sensed it to. Then went in a different direction like they were avoiding a topic...... hmmmm.”   _ Poseidon explained and they fell into silence.

_ “Well, you two can figure it out tomorrow. I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight.”  _ Zeus yawned.

_ “Goodnight.”  _ His older brothers replied not completely over the topic.

It was a few hours before anybody woke up again. Paul had gone to run some errands while Sally went to her part time job at the library leaving a note on the fridge.

Percy was the first to wake up. Looking around and remembering last night he decided to wait until after breakfast to wake his sleeping cousins. Getting up as quietly as possible he tiptoed down the hall to the kitchen where he found the note left by his mother.

Dear Kids,

I left money for the school supplies on the coffee table. I should be at home around 4. Paul is going to help me at the library until then after he finishes his errands. I'll get groceries on my way home. Have fun love you.

-Mom

P.S. Please try not to destroy the store this time.

He laughed at that last part. That was completely Thalia's fault. How were they supposed to know it would explode anyway?

After reset the note back down on the table he went to the kitchen to find the pancake mix and start cooking. He made sure to make extra ones for the cats because  _ No WAY _ were they eating cat food.  _ Have you seen that stuff? Gross! _ He thought remembering the time where he actually had to eat that because his mom was out of town and that's all Gabe would give him. He was just finishing up when Nico came out of the room. The three brothers following behind him.

"Hey, I smell pancakes." He said looking around.

"Yeah, set the table and I'll go get Thalia." Percy replied.

"And DON'T  _ touch _ those pancakes." He said as Nico went straight to the stove.

"AW!"

When Nico was done setting the table, he could hear Percy fighting Thalia to get up from down the hall.

"Get up already!"

"No! Don't tell me what to do!"

This might take a while he thought. While he was waiting Nico decided to set out to find some cat food.

_ In and out. _ Percy sighed as he closed the door. After a lot of arguing Thalia finally agreed to get up in 5 minutes. He took another deep breath and walked down the hall. When Percy got to the kitchen he saw Nico having trouble opening a can of cat food.  _ Gross! Where the heck did he get that?!? _

*4 Minutes Earlier*

Nico had looked everywhere. _ Where is the cat food? Every house has cat food somewhere. Whether they have a cat or not I swear they do. Even my  _ dad  _ has cat food in his house!  _ After a few more minutes of looking Nico finally found a can of cat food in the far back corner under the sink looking like it was trying to be hidden from view.  _ Weird spot for cat food. Oh well. If I could just get this stupid lid off!  _ And so Nico proceeded to try to rip the lid off. Which is what he was doing when Percy came in.

" _ What  _ are you doing!?!" Percy shrieked when he saw Nico with the cat food.

"Trying to get this stupid thing open! What's it look like?" Nico replied getting frustrated.

"I meant  _ why _ ." Percy said strained.

"To feed the cats. Duh." Nico said missing his cousins' tone.

_ “I am  _ not  _ eating that.”  _ Zeus screeched.

_ “No way in  _ me _ will I ever eat that.”  _ Hades agreed.

_ “I'd rather starve.”  _ Poseidon added.

"They are  _ not  _ eating that." The son of Poseidon declared.

_ “Yes for once I agree with the sea spawn.”  _ Zeus said missing the similarities between what they said.

"Why not?" The son of Hades asked. "It's  _ cat food _ . You know the  _ food  _ for  _ cats?" _

"Yeah, and it's  _ disgusting _ . Have you  _ seen _ that stuff!? No living creature should have to eat that. Besides,” Percy said defiantly. “I made pancakes."

"Yeah well pancakes are people food. This-" The younger cousin grunted finally ripping off the lid, and showing the can to Percy. "Is cat food."

"Food is food. Cats are people too." Percy said with finality.

"Yes, food  _ is _ food. So, it won't matter what  _ food  _ the cats eat." Nico said annoyed.

"Fine you can give them the cat food." Percy finally said.

_ Nooooooo! _ The cats yelled.

_ I thought you were on our side! _

"If-" He continued.

The cats perked back up.

"Since, as you say food is food, and it doesn't matter. If you eat the cat food first you can give the rest to them." He finished with a smirk knowing full well he just won.

Nico looked at the can, then at Percy, then at the can, then that Percy again. 

"You know what you're right they can have pancakes." He gave in. 

Percy smirked. "Good."

"I smell pancakes!" A voice said as the third cousin came into view. "You didn't tell me there was food! I would have gotten up a lot faster!"

Percy sighed. "I'll remember that next time"

"Whatever. Let's eat you guys took forever." Nico joined in.

With that they dug in. All of them, including the cats, getting their fair share of Pancakes. After breakfast they all got ready for the day and piled into the car with Percy driving, Thalia in the passenger's seat, and Nico in the back with the cats.

"Ok so where to?" Percy asked as he started the engine. WORST MISTAKE EVER!

"Let's go to Target first." Thalia said.

"No way! Walmart is so much better!" Nico argued.

"Yeah with its mile long lines."

"And low prices."

"Whatever. Target it is."

"If we're going to Target then can we at least stop by McDonald's?"

"That's fattening, and you just ate!"

"But it still tastes good! I have to have it!"

"If you keep eating like that you'll get fat!"

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Were going."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Percy sighed as he pulled out. This was going to be a looong day.

**Sorry. Thank you for reading! :-)**


	5. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note.

**Originally Posted January 29, 2015. Edited Since Then.**

  
I just added to the last chapter, so please refresh and reread. Thank you. Hope you like it. I'm still working on the next chapter.


	6. SUMMER!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note.

**Originally Posted June 1, 2015. Edited Since Then.**

OK so this website does not allow me to post from my phone. I've been doing this from the computers at school. My Dad does not have a computer, internet, or cable so I cannot post until I go to my Mom's in July. I'm really sorry and to those who thought so, THAT WAS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!


	7. EXCUSES and an Author's Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXCUSES.......and an Author's Note.

**I EDITED AND ADDED ON TO** **_ALL_ ** **PREVIOUSLY CREATED CHAPTERS SO PLEASE RE READ THEM BEFORE READING THIS NEXT POSTED CHAPTER!!!**

**I LEFT SOME MISTAKES ON PURPOSE SO PEOPLE'S COMMENTS WOULD MAKE SENSE!**

 

**Originally Posted July 28, 2017.**

 

I know you probably don't want to hear it…but I have excuses.

 

  1. 2015.
  2. I moved halfway across the country. 
  3. First Year of Highschool. 
  4. New Little Brother. 
  5. Honor Roll. 
  6. School Bowling Team. 
  7. 2016.
  8. School Soccer Team. 
  9. Honor Roll. 
  10. Academic Letter. 
  11. Summer With Dad (Remember No Computer).
  12. Second Year of Highschool. 
  13. Joined FCCLA.
  14. APUSH.
  15. Speech.
  16. Bowling.
  17. Honor Roll. 
  18. Started Supernatural. 
  19. Started 13 Reasons Why. 
  20. Started Once Upon A Time. 
  21. Science Olympiad. 
  22. Quiz Bowl. 
  23. Honor Roll.
  24. Academic Letter. 
  25. Varsity Letter. 
  26. Moving Cities. 
  27. My Mom Got Divorced.
  28. I never said _WHICH_ July. (HAHAHA)
  29. Also I wanted to go over everything I already did and refresh my memory/edit them. 



  
I know some of them suck and you're like ‘geez what a nerd’. But who cares! I'll try to update more frequently. It might not be consistent, but Fanfiction is my life. 


	8. Day #2 Part 2: School Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Target.

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Originally Posted July 27, 2017.**

Third POV.

 

*Target*

 

After they got McDonald's the big three and their children pulled up to Target. When they got out, they pulled out the generic school supply list they got from Sally.

[   ] Notebooks

[   ]Loose Paper

[   ]Sharpies

[   ]Pencils

[   ]Pens

[   ]Binder

[   ]Folders

[   ]Paper Bags

"Why do we even have to go to school if there's only for one week left?" Nico whined again.

"Because we need something to do." Thalia said annoyed.

"Do we have to?" He asked

"Yes." Percy answer. "You already asked that 5 times. When are you going to stop asking?"

"When you say  _ no _ ." Nico replied.

"Stop being such a smart a-"

"OK so first thing's first you'll need 5 notebooks. One for health, one for science, one for math, one for Social Studies, & one for English." Percy interrupted Thalia.

"We can get the paper by the notebooks. Then the folders and binders should be next to each other. Then we'll get pens, pencils and markers last. Do you guys have a backpack?"

They shook their heads no.  _ (A/N: I usually don't do this but I felt the need to put this here. I hate it when people say they shook their head yes or they nodded their head no do they not know basic body language!?) _

"OK then we can start there, and work our way to the notebooks after."

With that they started walking to the backpacks. When they got their Nico chose a black one with the skull on it and Thalia picked a white one with black designs on it. Next they got paper and notebooks that matched their backpacks. Then they went and got binders and folders that matched their notebooks. They got the pens and pencils, but were currently stuck on finding sharpies.

"Seriously! I thought this was supposed to be a convenience store! Where the hell are all the sharpies! It's like they don't have a single one!" Thalia was getting irritated. They had been searching for sharpies for the past 10 minutes now.

"They have to be here somewhere." Percy muttered turning the aisle again.

"Oh, well. If we can't find all the supplies we might as well just not go." Nico shrugged turning around.

"Nice try. I have some extra sharpies you can just use those." Percy said coming back.

"Awwwwww!"

"What! Then why have we been searching for a f****** sharpie for 10 freaking minutes!" Thalia demanded.

"Because they're my sharpies. You should get your own." Percy said. "Not that I really care if you have your own sharpies. I just don't want to share mine."

"Wow thanks."

"No problem." Percy smiled cheekily.

“Okay, so, where is the checkout line?” Thalia asked. 

“By the entrance. This way.” Percy said, turning around. “Come on.”

Nico groaned as Thalia dragged him off after Percy, their cats following closely behind. 

_ “I have never really appreciated Hermes’s instant delivery until now.” _ Zeus announced.

_ “I know. This is horribly inefficient.” _ Hades complained. 

_ “I thought it was fun.” _ Poseidon interjected. 

_ “Fun? We just wasted half an hour running around in circles!” _ Zeus yelled. 

_ “And this line is taking forever!” _ Hades complained. 

_ “Oh, it's not that long.” _

“This line is taking forever!” Nico complained. 

“It's not that long.” Percy said. “We'll be home soon.”

“We'd be home sooner if we hadn't  _ wasted half an hour running around in circles! _ ” Thalia yelled. 

“Call down look, we're next.”

_ “Look we're next.” _ Poseidon observed. 

_ “Finally!” _

“Finally!”

“Now what?” Thalia asked as they walked out of the store. 

“Now we go home and watch TV until dinner’s ready,then go to bed.”

“What? Come on let's go do something fun.”

“Nope, we've got school tomorrow.”

“Gah!”

“Come on.”

And they did just that. 


	9. Sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

**Originally Posted July 27, 2017. Edited Since Then.**

I'm so sorry! I really don't want to do this, but this story is just not working for me anymore. It was like torture writing that last chapter, which sucks, today. The only reason I did was because I promised at least one more chapter in ‘SUMMER!!!’. 

 

On another note there is a story like this that was written before I even started mine. I would like you all to read ‘ [ Big Three Cats! ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6828807/1/Big-Three-Cats) ’ by  [ ncalkins ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1695088/ncalkins) , from who my friend, who gave me inspiration for this fic, got her inspiration.  I have read it and it is very good. 

  
I may update this story in the future, but don't count on it. I'm sorry.


End file.
